


Not, you

by everythingsicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Again, BUT this is a gift for a friend so what I gonna do?, M/M, Say no?, a/b/o dynamics, i probably shouldn't have posted this before my other unfinished fics :, more to come ?, sorry sorry, this is my first taewin fic so please bear with me okay, unbeta’d, working title sucks i'll probably change it later shfjds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsicheng/pseuds/everythingsicheng
Summary: Bring it on





	1. Betrayed? Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cledritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/gifts).



> This is a small token of appreciation to Clay ~ whom I admire and whom I have gotten closer to~ It is also a welcome back gift! So Clay, I hope you enjoyed this snippet >.< even though it kind of lacks and sucks

Sicheng sniffs.

Once. Twice. Thrice. Four times-

“Do you need a tissue Winwin?” a voice piqued.

Sicheng blinked before glancing back to the other boy in front of him.

Kun, a beta, blinked back at him and reached over to hand him a tissue.

The omega takes the tissue from him and ends up leaving it beside his cup of iced coffee.

Winwin was a nickname that came about during his years of arts performances. His dear dance instructor had donned him that name as a reflection of his hard work and outstanding achievements that got him first place out of countless others at the academy he attended.

“You’ve been sniffling since yesterday. I hope your senses aren’t getting to you.” the beta comments, taking a sip out of his green tea as he flips a page of the Spring Issue of the _Edible Manhattan_.

Another sniff. “Are you still reading those gege? Those are for-”

“‘High-end snobby richies?’ I know Win, but just because you can’t afford to pay for kitchen fire damages doesn’t mean you should come after the meals I make for you, huh.” Kun snips with a bit of defiance.

Sicheng slinks down in the booth and pouts.

Okay. Maybe fighting against his best friend in the early morning wasn’t the best way to relieve his current tension.

“This isn’t fair. It’s not my fault that the stupid boss from my previous job fired me. Was I supposed to let some 40 year old stinking alpha grope at me? Hell no.” Sicheng said frustratingly.

His eyebrows furrowed together and now his arms were crossed.

Kun set down his cup of tea and finally set his gaze at Sicheng, “Oh Win, I know..” he said softly.

“What you did is right, I’m sorry that that job was shitty. I thought that since Yukhei had worked there before that it was safe..” Kun said a bit hesitant, watching for his friend’s reaction.

Unfazed by the comment, Sicheng spoke up, “It’s not just there, it was the one before and the other one before. You know that.”

He tried to bite back his frustration but it was just getting the best of him now, “Everywhere I go and everything I do, if it’s not because I’m not claimed or marked yet it’s because I look like a worker. Like,” now he was sitting up and leaning forward, “what kind of shitty explanation is that? Why is it that if I’m not claimed by an alpha that I am immediately open for everyone??”

It was a good thing they were at a cafe, and the cafe was busy on this particular Thursday. Not a lot of people would have to stare at Sicheng's rising tone.

Kun sighed softly and reached over to gently pat the omega’s head.

“I know you don’t want to hear anymore pitiful remarks from me. I know it sucks that this is how our society functions, but trust me, when you do find someone-” Kun paused to see if the frustrated omega would retaliate. He didn’t. He rather looked at him with blank eyes.

“-of your type, it helps. But it never does define who you are as a person. And certainly not as someone else’s property. I assure you.” he said certainly.

The omega breathed out through his nostrils in forfeit and lowered his head down into his arms.

“It’s not that I hate the idea. It’s that, it’s been going on for so long and everyone around me already has their partners (he didn’t particularly like using the term mate). I know it makes me look jealous but it’s just frustration you know..”

Sicheng turned his head to the side and looked out through the storefront.

Kun hummed in thought before sipping his tea again.

“Well, I guess there is something I have to tell you now..” Kun said. His voice sounding suspiciously less stable than before.

“Kun?” Sicheng lifted his head up.

“I went out for Japanese the other day with Yukhei remember? When you were studying for your exam?”

“..Gege?”

“And we were there and I.. it was crazy. But it was like magic.” A soft chuckle.

“Ge..?”  


“But what I’m trying to get at is that I found my..”

_No, nope. No. This was not happening to the only other single friend he had-_

“Mate.”

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Four-

Sicheng took a deep and dramatic sniff.

“They say for an omega like me, I have a great sense of smell.”

Kun was silent.

“And by the smell of it, I'm on my own now.”

A slight feeling of betrayal rushed through his veins as he stood up with grace. He packed his belongings, books and writing utensils, put on his glasses, and picked up his empty iced coffee.

Kun, who had said nothing, looked down ashamed.

A part of him felt guilty for making his best friend feel ashamed about finding the love of his life, but right now, his instincts were taking over.

He hastily made his way out of the cafe, not daring to look back, or right or left.

And that’s where maybe things went worse for the omega.

Without looking both ways before crossing the main green, all at once he felt like he was hit by a train, knocking his lithe frame to the ground along with his glasses.

Which much to Sicheng’s dismay, were now in two parts.

Not only that, his whole body was aching and reeling from the impact.

“I’m so sorry-” an anguished voice loomed over him.

Rubbing his head and realizing that he was indeed on the main green, the very open area of campus during a busy day, he immediately felt humiliated.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t see you before I crashed into you-”

Flustered and with rapid movements, he snatched up his scattered things, which some were already placed in his bag by the "collider", and stood up.

This only caused him to trip over his foot from his still disorientated state and cry out.

“Oh my god are you okay!? I’m sorry! Let me help you-”

“D-don’t touch me!” Sicheng yelped, making sure to keep his head lowered as he gathered his things once again and steadily ran off.

Tears formed in his eyes as he heard jeers and snickers all around him.

_This is great. Just great._

His face heated up at his clumsiness and the scene he just made and the thought of it made him run back to his dorms faster.

 

“Hey, you alright there? Seems like shy pink boy was really flustered by you..” a hand clasped onto the disbelieved boy.

He nodded absentmindedly and dusted off his hands, eyes still trailing after the omega.

“Yeah, I feel so bad. I hope he’s okay.” the boy mumbled.

“Ah don’t worry about it, I’m sure he’s fine, and will be if he’s not so much.” the alpha next to him commented.

The said alpha turned back and ran towards the group of other alphas, who were playing frisbee.

The latter was still a bit dazed, wondering if he did something wrong.

“Hey Yong! Don’t get caught onto it too much, you’re up next to serve!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is more to this do not worry taewinators, but first, my other fics !
> 
> This was kind of written in a rush and it was from like 2-3 am that I wrote and posted this so it's not it's best quality nor quantity, but I will up it next time !!


	2. It's you again..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mess, another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short?! I didn't even notice ;; but next chapter will be longer, I promise. [not beta’d]

Sicheng wakes up and is immediately taken back to yesterday’s mangling on the campus quad when his roommate Kun knocks on his door, signaling for him to get up. He turns to his side, picking up his hand device to check the time.

“I made breakfast, I’m heading out now Cheng..” he says, eyes flickering towards Sicheng’s groggy appearance before turning to leave.

The omega feels a slight guilt about his outburst yesterday to which he still hadn’t apologized for, the jealous pit dangerously growing in his stomach. But now wasn’t the time to sulk about mates when he was literally putting his relationship with his best friend on the line.

Sicheng quickly rolls out of bed and changes into pair of jeans and light sweater. The weather outside fairing nicely. _Like yesterday_. He knows he shouldn’t dwindle on what happened but he can’t help it, especially since he had been humiliated like that in the open.

The lithe omega stepped out into the small dining area where plates of toast, bacon, and eggs covered the expanse of the table. His eyes quickly searched for the beta, hoping to catch the other to makeup for his childish behavior but was met with only the sound of white noise emitting from the small television in the living room.

—

His day almost went by in a flurry, and a blur. Dedicatedly doing his work and studies during and between classes, Sicheng didn’t have time to spare thoughts about things outside of his education. He very _attentively_ was keeping his line of sight in front of him and at his sides. He certainly did not want to become another stressed mess on the ground again.

Sicheng had just texted the beta asking if he was free to which the latter responded that he was off campus already, hanging out with friends. _It’s fine_ , Sicheng thinks unfortunately. He would tell him later that night.

Glasses perched neatly on his nose, Sicheng takes in his surroundings. The noises of conversations embrace his lonely figure as he distractedly flips through his psychology textbook, the words and diagrams morphing into distant images. Growing up, he’s always been admired and sought after. Betas and alphas lining up for him on the block, literally, until one squint from his mother dispersed the group. From the overflow of valentines in his mailbox marked with the lowercase _ω_ in kindergarten to the numerous handouts of white chocolates on the 14th day of March in high school, he’s seen it all.

Now in college, it’s different. Expecting what he would presume to be alphas and betas at his tail is only rivaled with once every often discreet glances towards his direction.

Sicheng can’t quite say he’s disappointed- though if he ever mentioned this aloud to anyone in the presence of Kun, the beta would proudly boast about the embarrassing first Valentine's Day of his college experience where he bawled because no one “looked his way.”

It was a mess is all Sicheng can really confirm, sighing now as he sits on a bar stool at the local diner forking at the syrup sogged pancake. He cuts off a small piece and places in his mouth, thoughts lost amidst his current concerns when-

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!”

In that moment, $240 worth of a 12th edition college specific psychology textbook met it’s undeserved demise as syrup walloped onto its crisp neat pages (pages that Sicheng so very much prided himself in maintaining).

Sicheng let out an involuntary gasp and looked to see the culprit of this all-

“Lee Taeyong you are in some deep shit,” one of his alpha friends commented on the side.

Oh yeah, _Lee Taeyong_ , was going to do **something** about this!

Sicheng glared at the shocked boy who was now trying to wipe up the sticky mess with a moist napkin. ‘Oh no’ that surely wasn’t going to fix the precious piece of ancient text.

The omega sure hoped that the alpha was rich.

“It’s fine Taeyong,” he says quickly removing the book away from the other’s desperate attempts to salvage it. He finally takes time to look at the other, and instantly the same pinging feeling dribbles inside his mind as he sees the clear guilt on the other.

“It’s fine,” Sicheng repeats in a softer tone.

He can see the soft yet sharp features of the alpha, deep red hair bringing out the male’s dark brown and earnest eyes. Sicheng gulps and his nose twitches. He can’t stay here long-

Somehow the money for his bill is on the counter and his things are stuffed haphazardly into his bag as he dips his head and brushes past the other. It takes a while for the other to register as he almost sputters back to life, rushing to take a few steps forward after the tall omega who is now out the door.

The tinkling of the door pauses him in his tracks, his companion long gone to reserve a spot in the crowded diner.

“Yong-! Are you coming?”

—

As Sicheng clutches his belongings close to him, his nose twitches again.

He sniffs once. Twice. Thrice. Four-

Wait a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delaying this for a long time but I found my writer's block remedy: Comic Sans MS. Essentially a little self-destruction on my part but it was worth it *cringes*
> 
> Look inspo from these two uwu  
> taeyong - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/267471665356649610/  
> sicheng - https://weheartit.com/entry/310816653


End file.
